Tanya
Tanya, or Tanny by Zack, she serves as the team's hostage escort/guard/muscle, due to her immense size and strength. Characteristics *'Name': Tanya *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Brunette *'Eyes': Green *'Height': 7'5" *'Weight': ? *'Likes': Sweets, Zahir, the Wildcatz band, her team *'Dislikes': Spiders and creepy crawly bugs (except Rebecca; she doesn't count) *'Family': Unknown Background Many years ago, after Tanya, being six or seven at the time, had left or was separated from the Ogre's Clan, she formed two rock-like golems to accompany her, despite either of them being unable to talk. She was always alone playing with them as there were no other living beings who would accept her. At one time however; Tanya found an old oil lamp on a riverbank, and took it with her. When she was cleaning it, it awoke within it a Djinn named Zahir. Zahir, who had been trapped in the lamp for over 10,000 years, was ecstatic to see another living being, and in his gratitude spent the next five to seven years playing with and protecting Tanya. Tanya later met an old man, a human, who offered the two some food despite them being a Djinn and an Ogre. Zahir was wary with the old man, and told Tanya to be careful around humans. Due to unknown reasons, Tanya ended up getting a fever, in which Zahir panicked due to Djinn never having fevers and went out to get herbs. However, Zahir stopped him, telling him to not ever leave her side since she didn't want to be alone anymore. The old man who gave them food found them, and concocted a herbal medicine for Tanya's fever, eventually curing her of her ailment. As soon as Tanya got better, Zahir and Tanya ended up playing tag with each other, as Zahir told her that if she caught him, he will grant her a wish. Excited, knowing full well she had used only one wish (to never go hungry again for the rest of her life) she was excited to get another one. Finally catching Zahir, but ended up getting her clothes ripped off in the fray, leaving her entirely naked, much to Zahir’s dismay. However, Zahir asked if her wish was to have new clothes, which she nodded. Zahir granted her that second wish and presented to her a lovely, yet sturdy, set of clothing, to which she accepted, as well as a strong bra, much to Tanya’s embarrassment. Afterwards, the two went to visit the old man hunter's place, only to find more houses had sprung up around there, and that the hunter had a grandchild now. After leaving the forest, Zahir told Tanya about marriage between two humans who love each other. Tanya asked if Zahir loves her, which he flushed to, but agreed. Tanya thus chose to use Zahir's promise to make him always love her. He agreed wholeheartedly, but told her she couldn’t wish it, because that was one of the limitations of his wishes, which disappointed her a little. Later that night, Zahir ended up remembering who he is through various flashbacks in his dreams, and found out that the village close by was on fire. Zahir told Tanya to stay back as he went to the town, promising to come back. Tanya waited in tears, hoping for Zahir to return, only to find King return and told her he would have to leave her again, since a Djinn like him could only bring ruin. Tanya, in tears, didn’t believe that, and would prove it by wishing his freedom, which was what he wanted. He declined on that, saying the only wish he had now was to stay with her forever. In that case, Tanya made that wish, shocking the Djinn to the point saying she was stupid to set up a target on her like that. Tanya gently kissed him on the forehead, saying that he was worth the risk, flustering the Djinn altogether. A Year Later Tanya had grown into a sixteen year old woman, with Zahir always by her side, albeit she tied the lamp he slept in on her belt. Immigrating secretly to America by the west of Washington, the two had hoped whatever was after Zahir wouldn’t find them there. Unfortunately, the moment they had entered, they had entered into a petty argument with a group of the FOH (Friends of Humanity), who had discriminated against her for both of them being monsters. Vincent, who was walking by them at the time, stopped them and helping both Tanya and Zahir from doing something they normally wouldn’t like, then questioned both Zahir and Tanya if she was frightened; his having treated her as he would, a normal girl of his size made her feel as though she was his size, i.e., small, while Zahir had sensed a kindred spirit from the old man that had granted them kindness. At some point of time, Tanya and Zahir joined the MONSters Squad, though precisely why hasn't been revealed yet. Personality Despite her size and strength, she is very gentle and lighthearted. Tanya is apparently somewhat sensitive about being mistaken for a guy, due to her size. She can also be a bit absent-minded, as she started eating some chips in the middle of a hostage situation. It's implied Tanya is Arachnophobic, as she was scared when entering a house covered with spider webs. Despite this, she has no problem subduing the Collector when they try to rescue a billionaire’s daughter with the help of Rose Moxem and Peter Talbot. While on a date, which she presumably never had before, with Zahir, Tanya proved to be very excited and interested in things such as clothes, candy, music and puppies. Tanya has a sweet tooth, frequently looking for the newest candies and always eating something sweet whenever she has the chance. For some reason, she eats ice cream in little bites, while she eats cake in a single bite. She is quite fond of the clothes she wears, especially ones which she deemed as pretty. She is, however, self-conscious about her height and body measurements due to stores rarely having good clothes that fit her size, even ones that try to have stock for non-human customers. Tanya becomes quite distressed when the clothes she tries on rip or are stuck such as a skirt she wanted to purchase, but she was very happy when either Zahir or Kylie offers to adjust the size of her clothes. Tanya is quite the fashionista, and always follows the latest fashion. She especially loves clothes with frilly and lacy things on them. She also has a soft spot for nature, having grown up around it, to which Jean can relate to her She would often say "Jeez" whenever she gets frustrated. Despite her brave and strong appearance, Tanya is a somewhat emotionally fragile person, as displayed for her hatred of loneliness. This was shown when she was a child when was waiting in tears for Zahir to return for her and insisted him to stay by her side when she was sick, instead of getting herbs to heal her. Skills/Abilities *'Immense strength': As an ogre, Tanya possesses strength far beyond that of any known being. She was shown to easily break through concrete walls. She is also shown effortlessly holding down a furiously struggling Dragonewt, who was shown to be strong enough to easily overpower Lamias. She is able to lift a full-sized vending machine over her head without strain, and throw it quite a distance away. *'Intimidating figure': Due to her great size, Tanya can be quite intimidating, to the point where even a group of villainous Orcs were scared of her. However, Tanya herself seems to be quite sensitive about this. Relationships Tanya's Relationships Gallery Tanya of the M.O.N.S.ters Squad.JPG|Anatomy, Civilian attire, and MONSters Squad uniform FMH Eyecatchers - Tanya.JPG FMH girl group shot by AraghenXD.png FMH Eyecatchers - Tanya 2.JPG Voice Actor Lia Sargent Trivia * Tanya was inspired by Tionisha from Monster Musume: Everyday Life With Monster Girls. * With a P-cup, Tanya has the biggest bust of all the girls in the series, they are shown to be even bigger than Vincent's head. Because of this, her bras have to be custom made, and are called "a marvel of modern engineering". * Due to her size, Tanya has difficulty finding good clothes that fit, as it seems even size XXXL is too small for her. * She is a fan of the Wildcatz band. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:M.O.N.S.ters Category:Monsters